


Temporary Cease-Fire

by CrimesOfADeadpool



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anger, Break in the War, Cease-Fire, Civil War (Marvel), Date Night, Distractions, Fighting on other sides, Ignoring the war, M/M, Peace, Two opposing forces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimesOfADeadpool/pseuds/CrimesOfADeadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knows he should call SHIELD, but it is date night after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Cease-Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Marvel’s Civil War – though that’s not really important. All you need to know is that Tony and Steve are on opposite sides.   
> Oh and these are the comic book characters, so they are slightly different to the movie personas.

Steve landed lightly on the balcony to his apartment. Well, what was once his apartment, before the war. After he had gone underground, SHIELD had claimed all his possessions. Of course, this apartment wasn’t legally his anyway. It was Tony’s.   
He unlocked the door and entered the room, looking around cautiously. Tony would be out, they had made sure of that. The resistance had split into a few groups to distract him, causing little dramas and saving people.  
Tony wouldn’t be here, he repeated to himself. And even if Tony realises it’s a distraction, Tony had several apartments across the city, most of them bigger and better, with much more valuables than this one, so the risk that Tony would figure out that this was the apartment Steve had broken into was minimal.   
Of course, he thought, as the light turned on, that was the theory.   
“Welcome back, Steve.” Tony said.   
Steve sighed, and turned around quickly, shield at the ready.   
Tony put up his free hand. “I’m not here to fight.”  
Steve lowered the shield slightly, in a pretence of acceptance while actually searching for his next move.   
But Tony was unarmed, and clearly drunk. Steve frowned at the drink in his hand. He had relapsed.   
“I have motion sensors,” Tony informed him without being prompted. “I knew you’d come here.”  
“So what’s your next move?”  
Tony shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it yet.”  
Steve bit back a reprimander. “Think quickly,” he recommended.   
Tony pulled a face. “I’m trying. I mean,” he waved his hand again, “on one hand, I call SHIELD, they collect you, or at the very least end up failing to capture once again, and I end with a broken apartment, or I _could_ possibly end this ‘war’. But then I think…it _is_ date night.”  
Steve blinked. Was it? He hadn’t really paid attention to the days.   
Tony gave him a sad smile. “Dinner?” He gestured to a table set up in the corner of the room, which Steve had failed to notice on entry. There was a set of plates, on each a burger and chips – but it was set up in a restaurant fashion. There was a vase in the centre, filled with roses, and there were wine glasses filled with something that was probably coke. Well, at least, he hoped that Tony wouldn’t mix alcohol into this little tradition of theirs. This pretence of fanciness had been a reoccurring joke for them.   
But the gesture made him walk forward to take his seat, and stow his shield next to the chair. Besides, he was sure that Tony had things in place. If he had predicted this, he probably had back up plans upon backup plans. There was only the illusion of choice here.   
Tony joined him and gave him a smile, placing his alcohol next to his wine glass.   
“So how’s the rebellion?”   
Steve gave him a look and Tony gave him an apologetic look.   
“Um. How’s everyone? Falcon? Daredevil?”  
“They’re good.” Steve replied, eyeing the food suspiciously. “How’s Spiderman?”  
“He’s holding up okay.” Tony said. “Threw up a few times, but he’s good now.”  
“After you _encouraged_ him to reveal his identity to the public.”  
“Yeah.”  
There was a silence.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t talk about the war.” Tony suggested.  
Steve blinked. “Isn’t that why I’m still here? So you can ‘convince’ me?”   
“No.” He shook his head. “It’s date night.”  
Steve frowned.   
“Eat up,” Tony smiled.   
Steve grabbed a fork and began on the chips.   
There was another silence. Steve took the opportunity to look over his lover. Besides being drunk, he looked almost normal. Richly dressed and well groomed. But there were circles under his eyes, and his clothes were rumbled ever so slightly.   
To be fair, Steve probably looked worse. He suddenly felt a bit self-conscious.  
Tony grinned at him and began to play with his leg under the table. Steve froze.  
“ _Tony_.”  
“Something wrong Captain?” The man teased.   
Steve felt himself flush. “Don’t you think we have more important things to…”  
“Like our riveting conversation?”  
Steve’s blush deepened. “That’s not…”  
“Come on, Steve, I’m drunk and horny.”  
“You’re also leading the Superhuman Registration Campaign.’   
“And you’re a wanted criminal. I thought we were putting this aside for tonight.”  
“That was something you decided. You also decided that our public image was worth becoming a weapon of the state.” Steve stood up.   
“And you decided to put your outdated ideals over the needs of our people.” Tony was standing too.   
“Tony, that’s not-”  
Suddenly Tony leant forward and kissed him. Steve froze and then stepped away from the table, dragging Tony with him, not parting their lips for a second. Steve shifted uncomfortably. It was only Tony who did this to him. He could put aside his feelings for anybody else, but Tony…   
He moaned slightly as Tony began undoing his belt and unzipping his pants.   
No. He should focus. He was here for a reason. His men were out their risking his life, and here he was with the enemy’s hand down his pants.  
“Tony, wait,” he gasped. Besides, this could be a trap. He didn’t think Tony could do it, but then again, he didn’t think Tony could’ve done a lot of things he’s done recently.   
Tony laughed and kissed him again. “For what?”   
“This isn’t right.”  
“A lot of things aren’t right Steve. I’m pretty sure this is the one thing that is right.”  
“You’re drunk.”  
“I know. Did I not mention it?”  
Steve sighed as Tony began nuzzling his neck, and wrapped his arms around his waist. “ _Tony_.” He repeated, pleadingly.   
Tony sighed too and walked back to the table, putting up his legs and taking a swig of the glass of alcohol.   
Steve looked away.  “Tony,” he said once again.   
Tony sighed and threw an arm over his face. “I don’t suppose you’ll rethink this war.”  
“No.” Steve hesitated, then closed the difference between them, kneeling in front of him.   
Tony gave him a bemused look. “This could go three ways, and I’m really hoping it’s the first way.”  
“Listen.”  
Tony made an annoyed noise. “But obviously not.”  
“You say this was inevitable.”  
“It was.”  
“Then this was our destiny. This is who we are.”  
Tony sighed. “Yeah.”  
Steve gave him a sad smile, and stood up to kiss him. “Out of interest, what was the ‘first way’?”  
“Oh, so you want to have sex now?”  
“Couldn’t hurt.” Steve replied with a shrug.   
Tony laughed as Steve pulled him to his feet. “I thought it wasn’t right.”  
“It isn’t. But then again, you are my….”  
“Boyfriend?”  
“Yes. And despite our differences, I should still be there for you. Even if you are wrong.”  
Tony laughed again. “And drunk.”  
“Wrong and drunk.”  
“At least I’m not a criminal.”  
Steve pulled a face and brought him in for another kiss. “Bedroom okay?”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Steve picked up the other man and carried him into the bedroom, dropping him unceremoniously on the bed. Tony groaned, but then Steve ducked down and began undressing him, and Tony soon found other things to distract him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this if it gets enough feedback, or if I get bored. Please review ect.


End file.
